KeepItBlank
Who is KeepItBlank? KeepItBlank is a Twitch Streamer, Former Avatar Creator, Musician, and Discord Owner. Blank joined VRChat somewhere around December of 2017 and has been a somewhat active member of the VRChat community. Beginning of Blank December of 2017 was the rise of many "Raid Memes" with one of the more popular being Ugandan Knuckles. Around this time Blank and his long time friend, PashaCosplays, hunted Knuckles in Public Pugs to then send them into instances of a world known as "Tall Grass" where the users of the Knuckles avatars would find their menus unusable due to the shortness of their avatars. This created the first apearance of KeepItBlank in VRChat on any media platform with the first being Twitch on PashaCosplay's Stream in a clip called "How to kill memes" Early 2018 Somewhere around January of 2018, Blank and PashaCosplays are seen on many adventures together at various worlds with some of the favorites being "Space Race," "Tall Grass," and "Gaia Night. Both Blank and Pasha started becoming familar names and ended up meeting members more well known in the VRChat Community starting with Drekwiz which led to him later becoming friends with Pandaboo and Naytella. During the rise of VRChat popularity in early 2018 Blank was found out by YouTuber RogueShadow during a meetup when he was playing the role as "Ocean Man" and was featured in two half hour long YouTube specials "SAO in VRChat" and "Breaking in to Disneyland" and was featured in "creating a film in VRChat" where he met SnowSOS. Around this time Blank spent most of his time learning how to create avatars from Toga and Kareeda, and world creation from Rogue and 1001. Spring of 2018 May of 2018, The group Club Rogue Mafia was formed, created originally for Cyberpunk themed Role Play, and later became a social hub for friends of Youtuber RogueShadow, Twitch Streamer PashaCosplays and KeepItBlank, with Rogue, Pasha, and Blank as the leaders using Club Rogue as the main meetup world created by Rogue. The CRM logo can still be found in the world as an Easter egg to the group that was formed by them. Sometime in late May, Pasha, SnowSOS, Kareeda and Blank are seen roaming around public worlds mostly being Gaia night, Presentation Room, and other popular worlds around that era of VRChat. Newly Created Twitchstreamer, KeepItBlank's channel creates "Banana","Dont Jump!" and "Pew" with them being some of the first Clips of Blank's channel featuring Pasha, SnowSOS and Kareeda. Beginning of April 2018, Blank became a rising name due to YouTube TwitchClip Channels; Foxy Kami and BestVRChat turning Blanks stream into a "VRChat Reaction Channel" at the time with stream clips of his life in VRChat being uploaded daily. During his channel growth he became friends with other Twitch streamers with GreatKahn, Hazord, Ehoney, Ad Friendly, Libidinously, Odomfire, and Magic Kappa, and TheBeast to name a few and YouTubers Frisky and Drumsy along with SnowSOS and Rogue Shadow with some of them being featured in the twitch clips "aaaaa," "with every minute, knuckles get worse," "DELETE THAT," "the toes are extra," "im a strong man," "Even Further Beyond," and "spider" Summer of 2018 Late 2018, Following the release of Beat Saber, Blank moved to stream other games and can be found in VRChat occasionally stopping by to hangout with old friends and creating new ones in the growing VRChat Community. Blank will most likely be found in the Blanks Family Discord group Active Groups Blanks Family Vacation Spot Trivia * Blank's Character had multiple names with one of them being; FeelTheFlow (Flow) *Blank's Character was created with CyberPunk in mind but Blank gave his fans the opportunity to Portray the Character on how they see him, giving him multiple appearances for the character design *Blank is Former United States Air force *Blank's first friend in VRChat went by the name of PashaCosplays *KeepItBlank made his first appearance as a Kaito avatar and was first seen in "How to Kill Memes," a Twitch clip made late 2017 during one of Pasha's Streams *During TwitchCon 2018 MagicKappa, Frisky other streamers went to Dennys at 2 am and stayed at Blank's house a night before arriving to TwitchCon. *Blank once made a 10 foot Ocean Man Avatar for Pandaboo *Blank had his ukulele signed by his fans and friends at TwitchCon 2018 *Blank and Pandaboo hung out at Chipotle and a VRChat meetup in SanJose, California, during TwitchCon 2018 *Blank originally started streaming VRChat on desktop *Kareeda is featured in Blank's Clip "Funny Fight" clipped by RainbowMagicOnceAgain on April 5th 2018 and is the first clip to be used in a VRChat Twitch Clips Compilation video by Foxy Kami and then later used again by BestofVRChat starting the rise of KeepItBlank in the VRChat community Links * https://www.twitch.tv/keepitblank * https://discord.gg/KmsY78j FanArt Gallery BlankFanArt.png BlankFanArt9.png BlankFanArt5.png BlankFanArt10.png BlankFanArt4.png BlankFanArt6.jpg BlankFanArt3.png BlankFanArt16.png BlankLogo1.png BlankFanArt7.jpg BlankFanArt8.png BlankFanArt11.png BlankFanArt12.png BlankFanArt13.jpg BlankFanArt13.png KeepItBlankFanArt2.png BlankFanArt15.png Blankfanart17.png Category:Characters Category:People